


A Bit of Bees

by the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle/pseuds/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle
Summary: Just some bumblebee drabbles I've collected from my tumblr. The rating will be different per chapter so expect that.





	1. Those Nights

"Yang?" She heard Blake say softly from behind her. Letting out a sigh, Yang rolled onto her back, rubbing her tired eyes with her metal hand. Opening her eyes she stared at the plain white ceiling above her. So it was going to be another one of those nights. Knowing she wasn't going to be sleeping at all, Yang sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She brushed some of her blonde hair from her eyes as she stood up.

She grabbed her scroll off the bedside table, checking for the first time since before everyone left. She had several messages and missed calls. Most of them from her sister. Almost all of them the same. Asking if she was okay or telling her it would be alright. She let out a sigh, throwing the device onto the bed. "She's worried about you Yang. They all are."

Yang walked over the the railing of the loft where her bed was, looking out over the main area of her apartment. a few lights were still on, but it looked like they tried to pick up before they left. The small party that was supposed to help take her mind off it had been a disaster. Everyone probably thought she was crazy now. Hell, maybe she actually was. Blake leaned against the railing next to her. "Nobody thinks you're crazy, Yang."

Yang let out a hollow chuckle. She hated how Blake was always able to read her thoughts. Yang popped up off the railing, moving downstairs, ignoring Blake. It was all she could do on nights like this.

She moved into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. The light from it illuminated the nearly dark kitchen, causing the brawler to squint. Once her eyes adjusted, she reached in, grabbing the carton of milk out of it. She opened it, taking a few quick drinks of it before putting it back. All the while Blake was leaning against the island, worried expression written across her face. "You know I hate it when you ignore me."

Yang bit her lip as she clenched her hands tightly. The gears in her right hand could be heard straining under the tension. She was getting tired of this. "Well why wouldn't I ignore you!" Yang finally shouted, turning to the girl. She wore a hurt expression across her face. "You are making me go fucking crazy, Blake!"

Blake looked down, clutching her hands into her chest. Yang felt a pang of guilt in her heart, but it didn't matter. "Yang, I…"

"no Blake, you don't exist anymore!" The Blonde bit her lip before turning around, her voice softening. "Just let me mourn in peace."


	2. Chapter 2

Yang grabbed Adam by the throat, her cybernetic arm lifting him easily to a sitting position. He gripped the metal arm, trying to pry it from his neck as Yang began to drag him across the floor of the destroyed warehouse. She slammed him hard against a concrete support pillar, causing it to crack under the force.

Adam let out a cry of pain, his aura pretty much depleted and the wind knocked out of him. Yang let go of his neck, using this opportunity to go and check on Blake. She had taken a few hits for Yang, giving her the chance to hit Adam while he was distracted. Before she had the chance though, she heard Adam. "Where you going Blondie? I'm not done yet." His voice was rather hoarse, and Yang could hear him beginning to wheeze.

She turned around to see him stumbling to his feet. She really didn't need this. She was tired and beaten, and her aura was almost drained as well. She looked over to the broken pieces of Wilt and Blush. There was no way he'd be able to get to them before she got to him.

Adam reached behind his back, pulling out a small dagger instead. He twirled it around in his hand before charging at Yang.

Yang grabbed his arm once he got close, stomping her foot on the side of his knee. A loud crack filled the air. Yang had broke his leg. Adam gritted his teeth as he dropped to his knees. He swung the dagger at Yang, but she easily hopped back, returning with a kick to his jaw.

Adam fell back, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Yang climbed on top of him. She was going to end this here. Adam swung the dagger at Yang again as his other hand came up to try and choke her. She easily batted the dagger away and used her cybernetic arm to grab a hold of his other arm, twisting it. A snap was heard and Adam let out another cry of pain.

Still not giving up, Adam tried to punch at Yang. She easily broke that arm as well before giving him a few swift punches to his face. Blood was now trickling out his nose as Yang raised her metal hand for one last punch that would end his life. She gritted her teeth as he stared into her burning red eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Before Yang swung down though, the conversation she had with Blake before coming here popped back into the forefront of her mind.

XxxxXxxxX

"Yang!" She heard Blake yell from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, cursing to herself. She should've expected Blake to catch her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Letting out a sigh, the blonde turned around to face her partner. "You know what I'm doing Blake. You don't even need to ask," Yang spoke in a quiet and soft tone. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she believed she had to do it.

"We talked about this Yang." Blake took a few steps towards the brawler. "You don't have to do this."

"But I do, Blake," Yang said as she looked down to her boots. "I can't stand seeing you living in fear of him. It hurts me to see you flinch when ever he is brought up. You deserve to no longer live in fear of him."

Blake closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Yang, burying her face in the crook of Yang's neck. "Yang, I don't want you to become like him, consumed with an idea of vengeance. I love you too much to let you become like him."

Yang let her head fall forward, resting it against Blake's. "I know." The blonde placed a small kiss between Blake's feline ears. "And I love you too. For that reason, I won't become like him, Blake. I promise you. Just… just let me do this. Please."

Letting out a sigh, Blake realized there was no talking Yang out of this. "Fine," she spoke firmly. "But I'm coming with you."

"No," Yang said back, just as firmly. "I'm not letting you get hurt on my suicidal mission Blake."

"I don't think realize you have a choice, Yang," Blake said with a small, hollow chuckle.

XxxxXxxxX

Yang's gaze softened as she looked down to Adam. She promised Blake she wouldn't become like him. If she struck him down here, then she would be no better than he was. Yang let go of his jacket collar, uncurling her fist. Adam gave her a confused look as she got off of him and began walking over to where Blake sat against another pillar.

Yang helped Blake up, throwing the Faunus's arm around her shoulder. Adam began to yell as he saw the pair walking for the door of the warehouse. "Where the hell are you going?! Aren't you gonna do it? Get your vengeance?" His cries fell on deaf ears as they continued walking. "Prove to me that you're a warrior! Strike me down! Just fucking end it!"

It was at this that Yang stopped. She looked behind her to Adam. He was still laying on the floor, head tilted up to look at them. Yang let out a sigh, her eyes fading back the their usual shade of lilac. "You're not even worth it." She could hear Adam yelling out obscenities as she carried Blake the rest of the way out, not paying the monster behind her any mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"I still can't believe we're actually doing this, Blakey," Yang said as she sat crosslegged and naked on the bed. Her arms tied behind her back. "I mean it is a weird kink I have… I'm surprised you were willing to do this with me."

Blake shook her head as she walked back over to her lover, a blindfold in hand. "Its not that weird, Yang. You don't need to try and explain yourself," she said rolling her eyes. "And plus, it's a fantasy of yours, so why not. Didn't you once say you'd make my dreams come true? So why can't I do the same for you?"

"This is a pretty weird dream to made a reality," Yang chuckled out as Blake tied the blindfold over her eyes.

"Still not that weird, Yang." Blake said, walking back over to the dresser where the rest of the ties were.

"Well yeah. I mean its not like I'm into the whole whips, chains, and pain aspect. I just want you to tie me and do me like we won't ever be together again," Yang said with small, nervous chuckle.

Yang continued to drone on as Blake went to grab one more thing. She carried it loosely in her hands, inturupting Yang when she got back over by the bed. "You did say you were okay with a gag right?"

"Yeah… I mean if that's okay. Its not too weird is it. If you don…"

Yang's droning was interrupted by Blake shoving a gag in her mouth, fastening the straps behind the blondes head. "Yang, shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

The clock on the wall quietly ticked as Blake sat on the couch, her back against the armrest. She hand her legs extended out across the couch and a book in her hand. The only other sound in her shared apartment was the faint sound of music over the shower. In simplest terms, it was rather calming. The faunus sat there with a smile on her face as her eyes carefully scanned over each page.

Soon the sound of the running water stopped. Her ears twitched as she picked up what sounded like humming with the beat of the music.

After a few more minutes the door to the bathroom opened, a cloud of steam and light flooding the hallway. Without a single word, Yang walked out into the living room where Blake was, finishing up drying her hair. She look to Blake. Giving her a small smile, the blonde discarded her towel onto a chair before climbing onto the couch.

Blake raised her book, still looking at the page, knowing what Yang was up to. Yang crawled up Blake before laying her head on Blake's chest, her arms wrapping around the girl. Still not tearing her eyes from page, Blake lowered the book, resting it on her partner's shoulders.

They laid there in silence for a long time before Yang tightened her hold on Blake, letting out a small groan.

Blake looked to her, Yang turning her head to look up to Blake. The faunus let out a small giggle before rolling her eyes. "Lemme finish my chapter first." Yang smiled, letting out a happy sounding groan as she nuzzled into Blake's chest, eliciting another giggle from Blake.

A few pages later and Blake was marking her page, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table. She then began to roll on her side, Yang lifting a bit off of Blake so she could move more freely.

They soon found themselves facing each other, looking into the other's eyes. Blake reached her hand up, caressing the blonde's cheek. She rubbed her thumb over the girl's cheek before leaning in, gently pressing her lips to Yang's.

Yang pressed her lips back, letting her eyes fall closed, her hand gripping at Blake's waist. The kiss broke almost as soon as it start but had the desired effect. Opening her eyes, Yang slid her hands up Blake's back, pulling her into her chest, tucking the faunus' head under her chin, closing her eyes again.


End file.
